Blue Birthday
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Happy Birthday to Loki! It's April Fool's day and Heimdall is convinced that Loki is plotting something against him. Loki tries to make the watchman see that he doesn't hate him at all.


Title: Blue Birthday

Pairing: Loki x Heimdall

Disclaimer: I claim no right to the series / characters of Matantei Loki Ragnarok by Sakura Kinoshita.

Rating: K

Author's Notes: Yes…Happy Birthday, Loki! I missed Heimu's…but I'll write a make-up story later. XD

Sorry, Heimdall…I was busy.

------------START--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki sighed again, scrawling out more notes on a cream-colored piece of paper. The glassy windows were open and the cherry red curtains danced gracefully as if they were posing for a Monet painting. Small white flower petals were scattered across the coral colored carpet of the large study and the sun gleamed brightly, making everything shine like a gemstone. "Spring means more cases…I enjoyed winter when everyone was bundled up in their houses and I didn't have to solve all these stupid conundrums that people have…" he whispered to himself, closing a leather-bound notebook and reaching for another case file.

Just as Loki had read the first words on the page, the old door creaked open and a small, child-like figure stepped in. "Heimdall," Loki said, almost surprised. Despite his sudden suspicion, he smiled and tilted his head. "It's a honor…please sit," he said politely, motioning to the couch.

Heimdall didn't reply to him and stepped towards his desk with a sickeningly mean frown on his face. Loki jerked his head up and inched back uncomfortably. "W-what?" The watchman leaned on the desk with one hand and glared at his nemesis with a smoldering ruby eye. "What are you up to…?"

The trickster blinked.

"It's April Fool's Day and your birthday…and you haven't done anything? Your stupid self must be plotting something truly evil…" he reasoned, pointing a finger at his chest like he was accusing him of a murder in a courtroom. The trickster batted away the hand away with the back of his palm and shrugged.

"Please, Heimdall. Despite what you may think, I'm _**not**_ out to get you one-hundred percent of the time…" he said simply as he continued to red the report in his hands. "Besides, I've told you a million times, I've taken nothing from you…

Heimdall grit his fangs and seized the paper, pulling it away from Loki's small hands and riddling his flesh with small paper cuts.

Heimdall narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to the petite god, the paper currently being crushed by his gloved fingers. "What are you up too…" he asked again. Loki raised a brow and moved out from behind his desk, circling the watchman like a panther until they were facing each other completely.

"…_I don't want to do anything to you. I'd thought you'd understand by now."_

"I guess you caught me," Loki teased, taking small steps towards Heimdall, who in turn, backed away the appropriate distance. He chuckled and crossed his arms, his deep violet hair being soft by a soft spring breeze. "Ha! I knew it…you're antics are getting old, Jashin Loki!"

Loki smirked mischievously as he said that, tilting his shoulder in front of his face in a cutesy soft of way. "Have they, now?"

_"I can play along, Heimdall. I guess you'll always be blinded by hatred...no sense in trying to confront you, now is there?"_

The trickster gracefully moved in front of Heimdall in one fluid motion. So fluid, in fact, Heimdall could have blinked and missed the deftness of his motion.

"I wouldn't say that exactly," he whispered as his hand came up to the watchman's shoulder and squeezed it. As Loki felt Heimdall's muscle tense under his careful touch, he couldn't help but chuckle. Heimdall tried to push him back, but Loki dodged his hand skillfully and looked up at him again.

"What…what are you doing!?"

The auburn-haired boy laughed and put his hand up against the soft, marsh mellow-like skin of Heimdall's cheek and pressed his lips against it sweetly. "What the hell--are you stupid?!"

Loki lifted his head so that their eyes could meet, emerald to ruby.

"What are you trying to do?!"

"I've wanted to do this…" Loki started, curving his fingers around Heimdall's jaw, "For a long time." He pressed his lips against the watchman's, the taste of tea on Loki's lips numbing Heimdall temporarily. The violet haired god was so stunned that he actually let his arch enemy kiss him for a few more seconds until his mind finally awoke from it's daze.

"St-stop," Heimdall yelled, pushing Loki onto the couch and panting, cheeks red from embarrassment. He looked down at the seemingly unaffected trickster god with blaring eyes and clenched his fists together angrily. "Was that your sick little trick, Loki," Heimdall interrogated angrily. Loki looked off sadly for a moment. Heimdall growled and punched the couch, his fists a mere few inches from Loki. "Loki...tell me."

"_Actually, no…" _was what he wanted to say, but he couldn't. "Yes, of course," he said with a hint of pain in his voice. "Of course it was a joke, like you said…it is April Fool's Day, right?"

A breeze ruffled everything in the room, deepening the tension in the room. Loki turned away so that one arm was hanging over the back of the chair and his legs were crossed. Heimdall cursed something harsh under his breath and marched out in sheer rage. Shoulders shaking, he turned and spat angrily, "I hate you, Loki! You're despicable, and I'll never, ever forgive you!"

Loki didn't look at him, his green eyes only stared at the wall in quiet sadness.

"_**Forever, I'll always hate you!"**_

As the door clicked behind him, the trickster god closed his eyes at last.

Outside, Heimdall leaned against Enjaku's front door with his arms planted firmly at his sides and his head hanging in horrible frustration. He turned and kicked the door loudly, almost splintering the wood with his shoe. "Curse you," he muttered, looking up at the large mansion through his bangs.

"_I know what I said…but when he said it was just a joke…"_

The older god had begun to walk slowly away from Enjaku when he stopped himself, his heart was drenched in a feeling of such despair that Heimdall felt the blood drain completely from his face. He put a gloved hand over his heart and squeezed his shirt gingerly, head dipping.

"_Why did I feel so sad?"_

_--------------END--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Short one-shot written while watching the Lion King II in Norwegian. Love~~~


End file.
